In your heart, you have only LOVE
by Raru541
Summary: 『Aunque he cometido tantos pecados... no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos.』 Basado en: Disbelief Papyrus. 『Creeré en ti, si tan sólo dejas ese cuchillo en el suelo y te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho... si no lo haces, entonces tendré que pasar por "un buen rato".』
1. Chapter 1

**『** **Aunque he cometido tantos pecados... no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos.** **』**

 _-Terminar siempre con un final feliz, no siempre es satisfactorio.-_

 _-Deseaba conocer los "otros finales" posibles de "ese mundo".-_

 _-Y así fue como conoció... el final genocida.-_

Cansado de hacer la misma ruta pacifista una y otra vez, el último humano caído en el subsuelo decidió hacer algo nuevo.

 **『** **¿Qué pasaría si matará a todos mis amigos?** **』**

Desechando toda moralidad, decidió emprender nuevamente su aventura, pero ahora con cambios muy notables.

 **『** **Todo aquel que estuviese enfrente de el... sería eliminado.** **』**

Paso esa misma ruta varias veces... le parecía más entretenida que aquella "ruta pacifista".

Sin darse cuenta, "alguien" más empezaba a controlar su cuerpo, hasta consumirlo por completo.

 _ **-Chara-**_

El demonio que se hace presente cuando es nombrado su nombre, tomo el cuerpo, alma y determinación de aquel humano y lo hizo suyo.

Ahora, el que haría esa "entretenida" ruta genocida no sería Frisk, sino Chara.

 **『** **No deseo ver a mis amigos morir... no deseo ver a mi hermano morir en manos de ese humano... no otra vez.** **』**

 _-Se ha reiniciado la partida-  
-De nuevo, será la ruta genocida-  
-Sólo que ahora-  
-El orden de las victimas será diferente-  
-Te encontraras con alguien diferente en la sala del juicio_-

 **『** **Creeré en ti, si tan sólo dejas ese cuchillo en el suelo y te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho... si no lo haces, entonces tendré que pasar por "un buen rato".** **』**

【UNDERTALE - One-shot〗  
Undertale © Toby Fox

Publicación: -Indeterminado-


	2. Chapter 2

_-El último humano caído ha cometido varios pecados imperdonables-_

-Una y otra vez los repite, como si esas acciones ya estuviesen predestinadas a suceder siempre-

-Este se arrepiente al darse cuenta de sus errores-

-Pero a la vez, se siente **determinado** _en terminar con esto-_

 **[*Desconoces la razón por la cual deseas seguir luchando]  
[*Algo dentro de ti te dice que continúes, pero tu realmente deseas reiniciar todo y hacer las cosas bien… como lo hacías antes]  
[*Intentas "reiniciar"]  
[*Tu cuerpo no responde]**

-"Todo sucede por una razón"-

-"A veces, la razón de ello es porque eres **estúpido** y tomas malas decisiones"-

-"Así que…"

-"¿Por qué no mejor ardes en el **infierno** de una buena vez?"- 

**[*Tu mano, en lugar de aplastar el botón de "Reiniciar", aplasta "Atacar"]  
[*Con un solo golpe, matas a tu Sans-astico amigo]  
[*Subes al nivel 20]**

-"Bueno, tal parece que esto termino igual que siempre…"-

-"Nos veremos otra vez… supongo…"-

 **-"** **Asqueroso asesino de hermanos** **"-** _ **  
**_

 _-Estás asustado-_

 _-Tú realmente no querías asesinarlo-_

 _-Pero_ _ **algo**_ _o_ _ **alguien**_ _lo evito-_

 **-¿Acaso ya te cansaste también de hacer esta ruta?-**

 **-Vaya, si que eres especial-**

 **-¿Por qué no me dejas intentar hacer la ruta genocida?-**

 **-Eres muy egoísta a pesar de que yo te he ayudado tanto en estos tiempos difíciles-**

 **-…-**

 **-¿No?-**

 **-Qué curioso-**

 **-Debes haberlo entendido mal-**

 **-"¿** **Desde cuándo tú tienes el control** **?"-**

 _-No tuviste tiempo de evitar el ataque-_

 **-Juego terminado-**

 **-Se reinicia la partida-**

 **-Nombre del humano caído-**

 **-** **CHARA** **-**

 _El esqueleto de baja estatura despierta de una manera agitada.  
Respira con dificultad mientras pone una mano en sus costillas._

De nuevo, esas pesadillas.

Lo que realmente no entendía era el porqué cada una de sus pesadillas era tan diferente a la anterior pero el final siempre era el mismo.

 _ **Terminaba muerto.**_

— No… esto no fue una pesadilla… fue otro **Reset** de ese niño.

 _Suspira al saber que ese niño (o lo que fuese realmente), mataría a todos sus amigos y a su hermano menor otra vez._

 _ **¿Qué debía hacer para evitar ver a morir de nuevo a su hermano?**_

 _Explicarle que el humano es malvado no funciono._

Distraer y evitar que Papyrus fuese a "capturar" al humano no fue suficiente.

 _ **¿Debería interferir en su batalla?**_

 _Eso nunca lo había intentado._

— No volveré a verte morir de nuevo. Lo prometo.

 _Cómo en todas las mañanas (y en todos los reinicios), el esqueleto mayor hacía su guardia sentado en la nieve mientras que empezaba a quedarse dormido por quinta ocasión._

 _Escucho que la puerta que da a la salida de la ruinas fue abierta._

— Empezaremos otra vez.

 _Este se tele transportó atrás del humano._

 _Su vestimenta era diferente._

 _Aquel suéter azul con rayas moradas había sido cambiado con tonalidades verdes.  
También su cabello había cambiado, ahora era más claro. _

— Humano. ¿No sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo? — _Mientras decía su típica frase, levantaba su brazo izquierdo para saludar por veintava vez o treintava vez al humano… ya desconoce cuál número de reinicio es._ — Date la vuelta, y toma mi mano.

 _Mientras que el humano giraba, el ambiente se puso tenso._

 _Este no era el mismo humano de siempre._

 _Era alguien más._

 _Y ese alguien, tenía un gran nivel de_ _ **Amor**_ _(_ _ **A**_ _vance de_ _ **M**_ _atanza y_ _ **O**_ _dio sin_ _ **R**_ _azón)_ _en sus estadísticas._

— Nos vemos de nuevo, comediante. — _Estrecha la mano del esqueleto y un sonido "incomodo" se escucho al hacerlo._ — Si que tus bromas son horribles.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — _Aleja su mano._ — ¿Sigues siendo Frisk?

— No soy ese patético niño que al final me traiciono tratando de perdonarte… decidí tomar su lugar y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo que él ha hecho en estos últimos reinicios… ¿No te parece interesante? Tal parece que la hasta la peor persona puede cambiar, aunque este sólo cambia de parecer cuando se tiene miedo.

— Entonces… si no eres Frisk… ¿quién eres? — _Su ojo izquierdo empieza a brillar de un color azul._

— Mi nombre… es Chara.

— Chara… ese nombre me parece familiar. Aunque no importa eso, dijiste que harías lo mismo que hacía el otro humano, ¿no? Será una lástima que… — _Fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz familiar gritarle a lo lejos._

— ¡Sans! — _Un esqueleto más alto corre a gran velocidad para encontrarse con su hermano._

— ¡Oh!~ Ahí viene tu hermanito… el idiota que siempre ha creído que Frisk cambiaría pero que tu y yo sabemos que nunca lo hizo.

— Tú…

— ¡Sans! ¿Dónde has estado? He estado buscándote por todo Snowdin y… — _El esqueleto más joven mira hacia el alguien que está a un lado de su hermano._ — ¡Oye Sans! — _Empieza a susurrar._ — ¿Quién y qué es esté que está a un lado tuyo?

— Ah… nadie en especial, hermano, es sólo un humano que ya se iba de aquí, ¿no es así?

— No me iré sin antes… — _Empieza a sacar algo de sus bolsillos._

— ¡Sin antes atravesar todos mis puzzles!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero hacer tus estúpidos puzzles, yo sólo quiero…

— Por supuesto que hará tus puzzles, hermano, a este humano le "encantan" los puzzles, ¿verdad? — _Utiliza su magia para volverlo azul._

— ¿En verdad? ¡Wowie! Entonces, humano, sigue este camino para atravesar mis puzzles… Si es que te atreves… ¡Nye heh heh! — _Sale corriendo._

— No haré sus puzzles, son tontos… Porqué no mejor… — _Saca un cuchillo de sus bolsillos_ —Nos divertimos un rato.

 **-La batalla inicia-**

 **-Te adelantas hacer el primer golpe-**

 **-Subes al nivel 7-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

 **[-Recuerdo-]**

— ¿Por qué te diviertes tanto en hacer esto…?— _El esqueleto más bajo toca la herida que fue causada por el niño._ — ¿Tienes una razón por la cual te agrada hacer sufrir a monstruos inocentes?

— Simplemente me divierte verlos hacerse polvo, ¿qué acaso no tengo derecho en divertirme un poco? ¿Acaso no merezco tener **un final feliz** a mi manera? — _Guarda el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos._

— Eso es egoísta, niño. — _Limpia su esquelética mano ensangrentada con su chaqueta._ — Aunque, también me podría considerar egoísta en querer tener un final feliz con todos mis amigos y mi hermano… todavía recuerdo la primera vez que ese niño nos dio libertad y tuvimos la oportunidad de salir a la superficie; todos éramos muy felices. — _Ríe._ —Pensé que el niño también lo estaba, pero cuando lo vi apretar el botón de reiniciar, me di cuenta que no estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho… ustedes, los humanos… — _Fija su vista al niño._ — O no sé realmente que son ustedes, son tan complicados…

—Frisk fue inteligente al reiniciar y hacer otras cosas en este mundo… si tienes la oportunidad de recrear el mundo, ¿por qué no intentar algo nuevo? Es por eso que acepto mi idea de matarlos a todos, y tal parece que le agrado mi idea, tanto, que hizo la misma ruta una y otra vez. —

—Bueno… es momento que sigas con tu aventura, aunque debo advertirte… si reinicias y tratas de hacer las mismas acciones otra vez, te haré pasar un mal rato al igual que ese niño.

—Como tú digas, comediante, es momento de que te hagas polvo.

 _Antes de que el niño (o mejor dicho, demonio) le diera un último golpe, el esqueleto más alto venía de regreso._

 _Aquel demonio le pareció buena idea que su hermano menor viese como su hermano mayor se hacía polvo delante de él._

 _Antes de irse, dio una última risa y corrió para seguir con su masacre.  
Ya se encargaría después del otro hermano esqueleto. _

_**[Narrador]**_

— ¡Sans! ¡Humano! ¿Por qué tardan tanto…? — _Ve a su hermano sentado en la nieve mientras que en sus dientes y costillas se derramaba un líquido rojo._ — ¿Sans…?

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya terminaste de recalibrar tus puzzles?

— ¿Q-Qué ha sucedido?

 _Por primera vez, Sans observo un gran temor en el rostro de su hermano.  
Este le miraba atemorizado y pareciese que estuviese a punto de llorar. _

—Oh, te refieres a esto, no es nada, hermano, estoy bien. — _Guiña su ojo izquierdo._

 _Papyrus toma a su hermano en sus brazos.  
El sabía que no estaba bien.  
Y que aquel liquido rojo, no era cátsup._

—Sans… ¿el humano te hizo esto?

 _Sans ya no podía mentirle a su hermano.  
Ya le había mentido varias veces._

 _No sólo le mentía que los regalos que obtenía en navidad eran por parte de santa (realmente esos regalos eran hechos por el rey o por el mismo), sino también otras cosas que, viéndolo bien, no le afectaban realmente a su hermano, pero se hacía costumbre mentirle más y más._

—Si Papyrus, fue el humano. — _Corresponde el abrazo._

—Y-Y… ¿P-Por qué lo hizo? — _Algunas lágrimas empiezan a bajar de sus cuencas._

—No lo sé, tal vez este aburrido y lastimar a monstruos le parece divertido.

—… —

 _Sans aleja a su hermano para tenerlo de frente._

—Escucha, Papyrus, escúchame muy bien… ese humano es muy peligroso, y aunque sé que eres genial y siempre haces cambiar a las personas para bien y crees en ellos, este humano simplemente no va a cambiar aunque tú te esfuerces… así que, no intentes hacerlo cambiar ni menos intentes enfrentarte a él, porque el… — _Sonríe levemente._ — Va a matarte.

—Sans… pero si lo ayudamos… — _Fue interrumpido._

— ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Tú eres genial, hermano, y siempre quieres verle el lado positivo a todo, pero ahora, es imposible hacerlo. Entiende, este humano no tiene piedad por nadie… por eso te pido que te alejes lo más posible de él, ¿sí? No quiero que te haga lo mismo que a mí… escóndete y espera a que todo esto termine, tal vez el humano llegue a aburrirse y deje de hacer todo esto… ¿me prometes que harás lo que te digo?

— Sans yo…

—Papyrus, por favor…

— Te lo prometo.

— Gracias Papyrus, eres el mejor. — _Con sus esqueléticas manos, quita algunas lágrimas que salen de las cuencas de su hermano._ — No llores, Pap, eres el gran Papyrus, tú eres muy valiente y muy fuerte, tú no eres así.

—Sans, tengo miedo…

—Si haces lo que te dije, estarás a salvo, y no tendrás la necesidad de tener miedo… créeme.

— ¿Y si el humano no se cansa de lastimar a más monstruos?

 _Sans no sabía cómo contestarle a Papyrus._

— ¿Sans?

—No se lo sé, Papyrus, tal vez debes seguir esperando.

 _Un momento de silencio fue dado al terminar la respuesta de Sans._

 _Tanto Papyrus como Sans tenían miedo._

 _Sans por dejar solo a su hermano y que este no haga caso a su petición.  
Y Papyrus, por pensar que se quedará completamente solo y cuando necesite ayuda, su hermano Sans no esté para darle una mano… literalmente. _

—Paps, no diré esto seguido, y que en lugar de decirte esto te hago enojar bastante con mis malos chistes y mi gran pereza ante todas las situaciones… pero nunca olvides que te amo. —

 _Sans, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, trata de abrazar a su hermano por última vez._

— Yo también, Sans.

 _Papyrus corresponde al acto de su hermano._

 _Esta situación era muy difícil para el menor, ya que, la persona con la que ha pasado toda su vida, de un día para otro, desaparece._

 _ **-Tú eres mi Sans-shine, mi único Sans-shine-  
-Eres muy gracioso, aunque lo odio-  
-Tú siempre sabías, querido, cuánto te amo-  
-Por favor, no te lleves lejos a mi Sans-shine-**_

 **[-Fin del recuerdo-]**

 _Papyrus sostenía con fuerza la chaqueta de su difunto hermano._

 _ **El viento soplaba muy fuerte.**_

 _ **El viento, comenzaba aullar.**_

(La canción fue sacada de usuario de Tumblr: mideater. Créditos a su respectivo autor.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

 ** _[Narrador]_**

 _Ya habían pasado algunos cuantos minutos y el esqueleto más alto seguía arrodillado en la densa nieve, sostenido la chaqueta ensangrentada de su hermano mayor, Sans._

 _Este no paraba de llorar._

 ** _¿Por qué el humano había hecho esto?_**

 ** _¿Por qué el humano tenía que ser un asesino?_**

 _En toda su vida, Papyrus nunca había conocido a alguien tan malvado como aquel niño.  
Nunca había visto a ningún monstruo morir, ya que todos eran tan pacíficos.  
Nunca había conocido el **mal** de este mundo. _

_Su hermano Sans le había ocultado tantas cosas para que el fuese feliz.  
Para que nunca conociera la tristeza ni el terror. _

_Esto lo había vuelto tan vulnerable, que ahora no sabía qué hacer._

— ¡U-Undyne! ¡D-Debo hablar con Undyne!

 _El esqueleto de la bufanda roja, dejo de sostener la chaqueta de su hermano y saco su teléfono.  
Marco rápidamente a su mejor amiga para pedirle ayuda. _

_…_

 _El teléfono no fue contestado, así que tuvo que dejar un mensaje de voz._

— ¡U-Undyne! Soy Papyrus, ¿por qué no contestas? ¡Por favor, responde!

 _Intento varias veces hablar con su mejor amiga, pero este nunca fue contestado, y el buzón de mensajes de voz había sido llenado._

— ¡T-Tengo que buscarla… tengo que hacer algo! Y-Yo… el gran Papyrus… no puedo quedarme en brazos cruzados _._

 _En ese momento, una frase de su hermano llego en su mente._

 ** _— Escucha, Papyrus, escúchame muy bien… ese humano es muy peligroso, y aunque sé que eres genial y siempre haces cambiar a las persona para bien y crees en ellos, este humano simplemente no va a cambiar aunque tú te esfuerces… así que, no intentes hacerlo cambiar ni menos intentes enfrentarte a él, porque el… va a matarte. —_**

 _Si Papyrus intentaba hacer algo, estaría desobedeciendo las últimas palabras que le dijo su hermano._

 ** _¿Qué debía hacer?_**

 _Toma la chaqueta de su hermano y empezó a caminar por el camino que lo llevaba a Snowdin._

 _Tal vez si veía alguno de los miembros de la guardia real, podría ayudarlo._

 _Pero no encontró a nadie._

 _Lo único que encontraba, era polvo._

 _Los puzzles que había hecho por si un humano intentaba superarlos, los habían destruido por completo._

 _Al llegar a Snowdin, el ambiente que se tenía antes, ya no era el mismo en ese instante._

 _Aquel lugar tan hogareño y tan lleno de vida, sólo quedaba en silencio y con un ambiente tan solitario._

 _Mientras avanzaba, revisaba en cada uno de las casas de Snowdin; no había nadie._

— ¿Dónde estarán todos? ¿Acaso estarán…?

 _Nego con la cabeza._

— N-No, tal vez fueron avisados del humano y huyeron.

 _Papyrus, viviendo en un mundo donde empezaba a nacer el caos y la desesperación, todavía tenía esperanza, todavía creía en que el humano llegase a cambiar y disidiese acabar con toda esta masacre._

 _Después de cruzar casi todo Snowdin sin encontrarse algún monstruo, paso por su hogar._

 _Primero vio lo buzones que tenían Sans y el.  
Su buzón estaba completamente vacío, ya que no recibía casi nada de cartas, por el contrario, su hermano Sans, era muy popular en el pueblo y en otros lugares, y es por eso que recibía tantas cartas que nunca fueron leídas. _

_Abrazo con fuerza la chamarra de su hermano._

— Sans… lo siento… no soy un buen hermano… no te protegí.

 _Y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo._

 ** _— No llores, Pap, eres el gran Papyrus, tú eres muy valiente y muy fuerte, tú no eres así._**

 _Recordaba nuevamente las palabras de su hermano._

 _Debía dejar de llorar y ser valiente._

 _Debía ser honrado su nombre, el gran Papyrus, el héroe de Snowdin._

— Lo siento Sans, pero debo salvar a todos los monstruos. ¡Yo, el gran Papyrus, debo ser un héroe!

 _Se puso la chaqueta de Sans y corrió hasta llegar en donde vive su amiga Undyne._

 _Toco varias veces la puerta._

— ¡Undyne! ¡Undyne! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

 _Paso varios minutos tocando la puerta en vano._

—No está en casa… tal vez ya fue avisada del humano y fue atraparlo.

 _Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo._

 _Gracias a los entrenamientos que le daba su amiga, tenía muy buena resistencia y era demasiado rápido._

 _Paso por la flores eco y por otros lugares que desconocía, pero que al igual que en Snowdin, no había nadie._

 _Escucho ruido y voces familiares cerca de un puente._

 _Antes de llegar ahí, un niño monstruo lo interrumpió._

— ¡Oye! ¡Undyne… Undyne está peleando con un humano! ella… ¡Me salvo!

 _Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo aquel niño, de los pocos ataques que alcanzaba distinguir, eran las típicas lanzas en forma de flechas que usualmente usa Undyne._

— ¡Espera aquí, pequeño monstruo! ¡Yo, El gran Papyrus, ayudara a su mejor amiga!

— Eres genial, amigo.

—Lo sé, así que tú debes regresar a casa y mantenerte a salvo, ¿está bien?

— ¡Ok!

 _El niño monstruo corrió para huir de aquel lugar peligroso._

 _Papyrus estaba decidido en ayudar a su mejor amiga, no deseaba perder a otra persona que él quería, ya era más que suficiente con haber perdido a la persona que más quería en este mundo, a su hermano Sans._

 _Antes de que llegara al puente, ya no se escucharon ruidos de la batalla._

— ¿U-Undyne… gano?

 _Estando ya casi en el principio del puente, vio que Undyne estaba en el suelo; estaba… ¿derritiéndose?_

— Demonios… así que incluso con este poder… ¿no fue suficiente?

 _La gran Undyne, la líder de la guardia real, había perdido contra aquel humano._

 _Este tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa burlona._

— Si tú piensas que voy a rendirme… te equivocas… porque yo tengo a mis amigos detrás de mí.

— Undyne…

— ¿Enserio crees eso? ¡He eliminado a casi todos tus amigos! ¿Realmente creíste que podías vencerme? — _Ríe._ — Que patético.

— Te equivocas… Alphys me dijo que me vería luchar contra ti, y que si algo iba mal, evacuaría a todo mundo.

— Esa miedosa y rastrera… siempre hace lo mismo…

— Ahora, ella habrá llamado a Asgore, y le habrá dicho que absorba las seis almas humanas… y con ese poder… este mundo, seguirá viviendo.

 _Undyne, al igual que Sans, habían muerto.  
De nuevo, no había podido salvar a alguien. _

— Lo mismo de siempre, creen que pueden detenerme… ustedes los monstruos nunca entenderán que son tan inferiores de mi… no me importa si ese dinosaurio amarillo haya visto todo esto y le haya advertido al rey sobre mi, para luego, mandarme a su estúpido robot para entretenerme… yo terminare con todo esto, destruiré este mundo una y otra vez. Yo soy el dueño de este mundo tan patético.

 _El humano del suéter verde da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia Hotland._

 _Al ver que el humano estaba a una distancia considerable, se acerco a donde una vez fue su amiga Undyne._

— Lo siento tanto, Undyne… yo… te he fallado.

 _Tomo la lanza que estaba en el cuerpo derretido de su amiga._

 _Estaba decidido._

 _Tenía que detener al humano._

 ** _El escenario empieza a ponerse interesante.  
El show está a punto de empezar.  
La gran estrella dará su último gran espectáculo.  
Donde esté, vencerá al humano de una manera espectacular y hermosa._**

 **-Sólo será visto en el canal MTT esta tarde.-  
-¡No se lo pierdan!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.**

 _ **[Narrador]**_

 _Aquella radiante sonrisa que siempre mostraba Papyrus a cada momento, había desaparecido._

 _En un sólo instante, todo su mundo había sido derrumbado._

 _Su hermano y su mejor amiga, habían muerto, y él, no hizo nada para defenderlos._

 _Papyrus caminaba de regreso a su hogar, sosteniendo con fuerza una de las lanzas de su amiga, y todavía usando la chaqueta de su hermano._

 _El desolado pueblo de Snowdin, aquel lugar donde se emanaba felicidad en cada rincón de este lugar, ya sólo era un pueblo fantasma._

 _Papyrus decidió ir al "lugar secreto" que tenía su hermano, sin antes, haber tomado la llave de aquel lugar sin su permiso en su habitación, claro, cómo debía pedirle permiso si este ya no estaba._

 _Al entrar en aquel lugar, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y comenzó a husmear entre todo el papeleo que tenía su hermano._

 _Eran documentos algo complejos por la información que contenía, era imposible para Papyrus entenderlos ya que sólo eran números._

 _Pero hubo algunas cosas que le llamaron mucho la atención._

 _Primero, eran unos dibujos de… ¿cráneos voladores de forma extraña? De los cuales, emanaban energía y magia de sus ojos y boca… tal vez es una forma ofensiva para las batallas._

 _Luego, encontró unas notas donde hablaban sobre rutas temporales… esto realmente no le entendió muy bien._

 _También, encontró un diario de su hermano, donde contaba en cada una de las páginas, la preocupación que tenía si se hicieran realidad sus sueños._

 _Papyrus notó que siempre era el mismo sueño, un niño cae del subsuelo, y su propósito al estar en este lugar, era el de asesinar a todo monstruo que esté en su camino._

 _Ahora entendía las razones por las cuales su hermano despertaba cada noche gritando._

 _Eran por esas pesadillas._

 _Pesadillas que desconocía, por qué su hermano nunca le contó de ellas._

— Todo este tiempo, sufrías por estas horribles pesadillas… y yo… nunca te ayude a superarlas. — _Dejo el diario en la mesa._ — Nunca entendí las razones por las cuales gritabas y llorabas de esa manera por las noches, sólo te dije que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad, nada estaba bien… sólo te dije palabras tan huecas y genéricas, y por eso, todo aquel pesar, lo sufriste solo. Lo siento tanto.

 _Papyrus empezó a llorar de nuevo._

 _Se sentía tan solo._

 _Pero a la vez, decidido en arreglar todo la destrucción que había causado el humano._

— Yo, debo ser más fuerte para enfrentarme al humano.

 _Papyrus, ahora, debía entrenar solo._

 _Ya no entrenaría de la manera en la cual lo entrenaba Undyne, dejo atrás las lecciones de cocina y empezó a entrenar su ataque especial y, también, deseaba aprender el ataque de los dibujos que había encontrado en algunas notas… aquel ataque llamado_ _ **Gaster blaster.**_

 _Mientras que Papyrus entrenaba en aquella habitación, el robot más famoso y admirado del subsuelo, se estaba preparando para la batalla con aquel humano genocida._

 _Se enfrentaría al humano para así, los monstruos que han sobrevivido de las garras de aquel demonio, sean enviados a otro lugar seguro junto con Alphys._

 _Alphys, la científica real, sufrió demasiado al ver la muerte de su amada Undyne, pero debía seguir con el plan._

 _Antes de que Mettaton fuera a la habitación donde se encontraría al humano, decidió despedirse de Alphys por última vez, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por él._

 _Gracias a ella, cumplió con todo lo que deseaba, y a pesar de que no fue para siempre aquella fama tan anhelada, se sentía muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo._

 _Alphys dejo escapar nuevamente lágrimas, mientras que le daba la espalda a Mettaton, para seguir guiando a los monstruos al lugar donde iban a huir._

— Finalmente has llegado. Después de nuestra primera reunión, me he dado cuenta que no sólo eres una amenaza para los monstruos, sino también para los humanos. ¡Oh dios mío! Ese es un gran problema. — _Sus manos tocan el contorno de su cuerpo rectangular._ — Sabes, no podré ser una estrella sin una audiencia, y, además, hay una gente que deseo proteger.

 _El humano dio unos pasos adelante para estar más cerca de Mettaton._

 _Este sostenía con fuerza un sartén gastado que ya ha usado antes para matar a otros monstruos._

 _Mettaton, al ver esta acción del humano, sólo pudo reír._

— Veo que siempre eres tan "valiente", ¿no es así? Pero todavía no es momento de utilizar esa "valentía", todavía hay cosas que no comprendes.

— No necesito nada que comprender.

— Vaya que si eres irrespetuoso y un poco tonto, querido. Como un verdadero fan sabrá, yo fui creado como un robot que erradicara la existencia humana, y después de ello, me convertí en una estrella teniendo más adelante un cuerpo más… fotogénico. — _Sus manos dejan de tocar su cuerpo y las deja atrás de este._ — Sin embargo, estás funciones originales, nunca fueron removidas. Si tanto deseas terminar con este show, acércate más para enseñarte mi verdadera forma.

 _El humano no dudo ni un segundo para acercarse casi al cuerpo de Mettaton._

— ¡Muy bien! — _Extiende sus manos a los lados._ — ¿Estás listo? ¡Es hora del show!

 _Mettaton, en lugar de usar su forma ex, se había transformado de otra manera. Ahora era Mettaton Neo, una nueva forma que había creado la doctora Alphys para este tipo de ocasiones._

 _Realmente no fue mucho tiempo el que les dio Mettaton para que huyeran Alphys y los otros monstruos, sólo con un golpe, fue derrotado._

 _Obviamente eso no era parte del plan, pero el humano se había hecho mucho más fuerte, su nivel de_ **Love** _había incrementado de una manera abismal._

— Tal parece que no quieres estar en mi club de fans.

 _Y así fue, como una gran estrella, fue apagada por la densa oscuridad._

 _Tal vez Mettaton no dio una gran show, pero sí que dio un poco de tiempo para que otros monstruos se salvaran._

 _El humano reía al saber que nadie podría detenerlo._

 _Sólo debía eliminar al rey y a esa estúpida flor que se ponía en su camino; cuando lograse matarlos, destruiría este mundo y crearía otro para cometer nuevamente sus crímenes._

 _El humano siguió el camino hacia al castillo, esperándose encontrar al rey frente a frente… o eso esperaba, ya que antes, se encontraría con alguien que dejo con vida con anterioridad._

 _Alguien, que pasaría un_ _ **muy buen rato**_ _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5.**

 _Papyrus ya había entrenado por mucho tiempo; se sentía listo._

 _Su ataque especial y aquel ataque de_ _ **Gaster blasters**_ _le habían salido con éxito._

— ¡Tengo que enseñarle este ataque a Undyne y a Sans…! — _Su ánimo cambio rápidamente al recordar que aquellas dos personas ya no estaban._ — Es verdad… ellos no están aquí.

 _Se vistió nuevamente con la chaqueta de su hermano; la había dejado de usar cuando entrenaba, para no estropearla más._

 _Tomo la única lanza que logro salvar de su mejor amiga, Undyne. Le serviría mucho en algunos ataques que había entrenado._

 _Era el momento de enfrentarse con el humano._

 _Aquel humano que le arrebato lo más preciado para él._

 _Papyrus salió de la habitación secreta de su hermano. Apresuro el paso para llegar a la sala del juicio antes que el humano. Si este pasaba esa zona, alcanzaría al rey… el rey era el más fuerte de todos los monstruos; el humano le sería muy difícil vencerlo._

 _Pero, aún así, debía protegerlo, como "único miembro de la guardia real", debía cumplir con su deber._

…

 _Con paso firme y apresurado, siguió el camino más corto para llegar al castillo._

 _En su camino, encontró el lugar donde su artista favorito (bueno, es en sí, era el único que salía en la televisión), hacía su show._

— ¿Mettaton estará por aquí?

 _Recorriendo aquel lugar, encontró algunas piezas que quedaron de Mettaton; el humano, lo destruyo._

— Nunca conseguí una firma de Mettaton… ni tampoco asistí a uno de sus presentaciones… soy un horrible fan. Lo siento, Mettaton.

 _Trato de reconstruir el cuerpo de Mettaton con las pocas piezas que encontró en toda la habitación… no quedo igual, pero por lo menos, la mayoría de sus piezas estaban "juntas"._

 _Eso lo había hecho perder tiempo, así que decidió no entretenerse más y llegar a su objetivo._

…

 _Al llegar a la sala del juicio, visualizo todo el lugar por si veía el humano en este lugar; todavía no ha llegado._

— Sans… ¿estará enojado conmigo por no haber hecho caso a lo que me pidió? — _Hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego, seguir hablando consigo mismo._ — ¿Será buena idea hacer esto?

 _Comenzaba a dudar de lo haría "en un futuro"._

 _ **¿Debió haberse escondido como lo dijo su hermano?  
¿Debió esperar hasta que todo esto terminara? **_

_Aunque esas preguntas vagaban por su "mente", ya era demasiado tarde para huir._

 _Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo._

 _Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de donde Papyrus estaba._

 _ **¿Cuándo debía salir?  
¿Debía atacarlo cuando este a un lado de el?  
¿Será necesario decirle todo lo que siente en este momento?**_

 _Tomo con fuerza la lanza de Undyne, y se "interpuso" en el camino del humano._

 _Teniendo enfrente al niño que le rebato tantas cosas, noto que este llevaba un cuchillo en una de sus manos, y un collar en forma de corazón. Eso no lo tenía antes, tal vez los encontró en su camino, o simplemente lo robo por ahí._

 _Una gran sonrisa es mostrada por parte del humano._

 _Le parecía realmente interesante que el hermano menor esqueleto, el "valiente Papyrus", siendo un monstruo que siempre confía en todo el mundo, el más ingenuo del subsuelo, el que siempre sonríe en momentos difíciles, intente matar a un niño "inocente"._

 _Esto no había pasado antes; en ningún_ _ **reset**_ _ocurría esto.  
_ _ **Era algo nuevo**_ _… una ruta "alternativa" que es más interesante que esa vieja ruta genocida._

 _Deseaba conocer como luchaba este monstruo.  
Quería saber lo que le iba a decir.  
Necesitaba sentir sus ataques.  
Anhelaba ver ese rostro lleno de __**odio**_ _en el monstruo que siempre portaba un rostro_ _ **inocente**_ _.  
Conocer que a pesar del todo el dolor que ha causado, pueda darle __**piedad.**_

— Humano… la primera vez que te vi, no sabía que fueras un humano, pensé que eras una roca.

 _El humano río en voz baja al escuchar a Papyrus._

— Pero cuando mi hermano Sans me dijo que eras un humano, me sentía tan… feliz de por fin haber encontrado un humano. — _Baja un poco la mirada._ — Pensaba hacerte pasar por puzzles horribles, hacerte comer de mi delicioso espagueti, pelear contigo para luego capturarte y así Undyne reconocería mi trabajo, y así hubiera sido parte de la guardia real… — _Guarda un momento de silencio._ — Todos esos deseos que tenía desde la niñez, fueron rotos gracias a ti, humano.

 _El humano sonrío de oreja a oreja._

— Tenía mucho miedo al principio, pero ese miedo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, en un momento, pensaba ayudarte a que dejaras de seguir ese camino tan peligro que has recorrido, pero viendo que disfrutabas atacando a todos los monstruos, me di cuenta, que nada de lo que hiciera, te haría cambiar.

 _Este Papyrus, ya no era el mismo niño de siempre, pareciera que ya era un adulto por hablar de esa manera._

 _Sólo un adulto se daría cuenta que el mundo es un lugar cruel, y no un "cuento de hadas" como siempre se lo hacía ver su hermano Sans._

— Ahora, justo ahora… ¿qué es lo que siento? — _Papyrus empieza a reír de una manera diferente a la usual._ — Ya se, que es lo que siento… es… odio. — _Señala al humano con la mano libre que tiene._ — Hacia la persona, que llego tan lejos, para causarle daño, a un "nuevo" amigo.

 _El ojo derecho de Papyrus, comienza a brillar en un tono naranja._

— Este ojo mio, sólo se activa tales sentimientos… tan horribles. — _Tapa su ojo con una de sus manos._ — Y con él, puedo ver todas aquellas acciones que "trataste de ocultarme", y también, puedo ver lo que pretendes hacer ahora mismo.

 _No era necesario tener aquel ojo para saber qué sucedería después, el humano erradicaría la vida de todos los monstruos, y después, trataría de borrar la existencia de todos los humanos._

 _Esa mirada de enojo que tenía Papyrus, fue remplazada con una de tristeza._

 _Se le veía nostálgico._

— Sans me dijo una vez, que el día que dejara de preocuparse, sería cuando nuestro mundo cayera en pedazos. — _Toca delicadamente una parte de la chaqueta de su hermano._ — Al principio, pensaba que se trataba de nuestra relación… pensaba, que como ya no pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado por mi entrenamiento, Sans estaría pensando que ya no sería necesaria su "existencia", al saber "que yo no lo necesitaba". — _Sonríe un poco._ — Así que hice muchas cosas para que se preocupara por mí. — _Cierra sus ojos por un momento._ — Ahora, entiendo a que se refería, y no puedo pedirle perdón, porque ya es muy tarde para hacerlo. No puedo disculparme por tantas cosas que le he hecho… tampoco he cumplido lo que Sans me pidió. — _Deja de sostener la chaqueta de su hermano._

 _Papyrus fija la vista nuevamente al humano._

— Es curioso, ¿no es así? Mientras más daño deseas lastimar a alguien, es más fácil que estos dejen de vivir… — _Su voz comienza a oírse un poco más baja._ — Y no importa cuánto quieras a una persona, no puedes hacer nada para que vuelvan a la vida.

 _Bueno, el humano no necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera, con el poder que le había robado a Frisk, era suficiente para regresar de la muerte._

— Sans se fue, por qué dejo de preocuparse… pero yo no haré lo mismo. — _Comienza hablar más fuerte._ — Me preocupo, por muchas cosas… me preocupo por mí, ¡por este mundo!... y por todos aquellos que le arrebataste su vida. — _El tono de su voz empieza a cambiar a una más "acelerada"._ — Pero la única cosa… la única cosa que ya no me importa… ¡eres tú!

 _El humano se había sorprendido por esa muestra de odio que había mostrado Papyrus._

 _Ese no era el mismo Papyrus que conocía, pensaba que sería igual a las anteriores rutas… estaría frente de el, para decirle que le ayudaría a no seguir en ese camino de matanza… que sería su amigo… y lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo._

 _Este Papyrus… atemorizaba un poco._

— Aún así, no voy hacerte pasar por un **mal rato** , alguien como tú, que ha quitado tanto, no merece que se le dé nada… pero seré algo "misericordioso" contigo… alguien como tú, merece a un igual, alguien que quiera proteger todo, con la misma determinación que utilizas para destruir.

 _Papyrus comienza a caminar para acercarse al humano; este, por "instinto de supervivencia" o por "temor", dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

— Así que… humano… no te haré pasar un **mal rato** , en su lugar… — _Unos huesos y algunos Gaster blaster aparecen detrás de Papyrus._

 _El humano se sorprendió a un más, al ver que Papyrus también conocía ese ataque._

— ¡Yo… voy a tener… un montón… de diversión!

 _ ***Papyrus ya no cree en ti*  
*Papyrus da el primer ataque***_

 _ **-Tu alma se hace pedazos-  
-Haz perdido, con el monstruo "más fácil" de matar del todo el subsuelo-**_

— ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

 _(Parte del monologo de Disbelief Papyrus fue sacado de un Fandub._

 _Créditos a: Youtube/Sombra Oscura.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6. [Capítulo final]**

— ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento? — _El último humano caído en el subsuelo, pregunta al "demonio" que le había arrebatado todo._ — No te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?

 _Tal vez Frisk fue tonto en darle la oportunidad a Chara de reiniciar el mundo y comenzar nuevamente con la ruta genocida, pero, cuando se trata sobre los sentimientos y la determinación de las personas y monstruos, se le podría considerar un sabio._

 _Frisk se sorprendió por un momento la actitud que Papyrus tomo, pero él sabía que el Papyrus que conocía desde hace ya tiempo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados._

— ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi? — _Pregunta furioso el niño del suéter verde._ — Sólo me distraje por un momento, no sucederá de nuevo. Si vencí con sólo un golpe a su hermano "el comediante", me será más fácil vencer a este hermano esqueleto que cree, podrá vencerme con sólo haber aprendido ataques de sus amigos y de su hermano.

— No tomes a la ligera a Papyrus, en esta ruta alterna, ya no es del todo el mismo inocente y gentil Papyrus. ¿Has visto su ojo? ¿Sentiste su ataque? El luchara hasta el final para salvar a este mundo, y también, vengara a todas esos monstruos especiales para él. — _Entrelaza sus manos._ — Le hemos causado mucho daño, y es por eso que te pido que te detengas. — _Fija su vista al niño que estaba a punto de apretar el botón de "continuar"._ — Debemos reiniciar este mundo, y hacer las cosas bien. Por favor.

— ¿En serio crees que con tus palabras me detendré? — _Da media vuelta para ver al humano._ — Yo he iniciado esto, y lo terminare como tú lo has hecho varias veces, ¿recuerdas? — _Lo señala con el cuchillo que tiene en su mano derecha._ — No tuviste misericordia por nadie durante mucho tiempo, y ahora me pides que yo perdone a este monstruo sólo porqué tu me lo pides, por favor, tu eres el culpable de que esto sucediera desde un principio, no escuchaste mi consejo de seguir otro sendero diferente al del genocidio, así que tu eres el menos indicado para pedirme que pare. — _Da media vuelta otra vez para estar frente del botón de "continuar", pone su mano izquierda en el botón._

— Tiene razón, todo esto es mi culpa. — _Baja la mirada._ — Pero debo hacer algo para que esto pare por completo, Papyrus, te ayudaré a terminar con esto. — _Comienza a sentir nuevamente la determinación que se le fue rebatada de aquel demonio._ — Sólo resiste, Papyrus.

 _Chara vuelve a la sala del juicio, no cometerá el mismo error de distraerse y que Papyrus aproveche la oportunidad de atacarlo._

 _Le parecía curioso que tanto Papyrus y Frisk, cambiaran "sus ideales"._

 _Si que esta ruta había cambiado bastante, y eso, le gustaba._

 _Ya se estaba volviendo monótono aquella ruta genocida._

 _Escuchar una y otra vez los mismos diálogos de los monstruos, ver que podrán salvar a su mundo, ver sus muertes varias veces, le era ya aburrido._

— Papyrus, se que estás ahí, sal. — _El demonio sabía que Papyrus no recordaba las "continuaciones" como lo hacía su hermano, así que debía hacer que la batalla empezará rápido._ — Así que, si deseas atacarme, este es el momento de salir de tu escondite, quiero ver si tu realmente duraras más tiempo peleando más que tus "amigos" y tu hermano… — _Comenzaba a reír al pensar lo que iba a decir después._ — Que por cierto, es realmente un flojo que ni siquiera alcanzo a darme un golpe, fue fácil matarlo.

 _La sala se volvió oscura._

 _Un silencio "muerto" estaba en la sala._

— ¿Te molesto lo que dije? Lo siento, pero pronto lo olvidarás, no será necesario que… — _Fue interrumpido por uno de los ataques de Papyrus._ — Interrumpir a las personas que están hablando es de mala educación. — _Sostiene con más fuerza el cuchillo que tiene en su mano._ — Es mi turno.

 _Al atacar, Papyrus recibió el golpe, pero su vitalidad no bajo casi nada._

— Ahora, es mi turno. — _Papyrus ilumina su ojo derecho y comienza atacar._

 _ ***Papyrus ya no cree en ti*  
*Papyrus lanza un ataque***_

 _ **-Tu alma se hace pedazos-**_

— ¿De nuevo por aquí? — _El niño del suéter azul había dicho eso con un toque de sarcasmo, aunque sonaba más que nada infantil._ — Papyrus es muy fuerte ahora, no lo subestimes.

 _El "demonio" ignoro el comentario de su "compañero", y se fue directamente al botón de "continuar", ahora, "aplastándolo" con su puño._

 _ ***La batalla comienza*  
*Papyrus lanza el primer golpe*  
*Sobrevives al ataque*  
*Es tu turno*  
*La vitalidad de Papyrus no baja mucho***_

— ¡Eres azul ahora! — _Suspira._ — ¡Ah! Esto me da mucha nostalgia. Sans siempre hacia este poder cuando le daba flojera en recoger algo… aunque, eso lo hacía todo el tiempo.

 _ ***Papyrus no cree en ti*  
*Papyrus hace otro ataque*  
*Sólo te queda uno de vitalidad*  
*No tienes objetos para recuperarte*  
*Atacas*  
*La vitalidad de Papyrus, baja mucho menos que en el anterior ataque* **_

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — _El niño del suéter verde, estaba molesto._

— Creo que usare este ataque que Undyne me dijo que usara una vez. Ella, durante un tiempo, me estuvo entrenando para entrar a la guardia real, ella siempre me dijo… — _Dudaba un poco en decir su siguiente dialogo, pareciera que no recordaba muy bien lo que le dijo su mejor amiga._ — Que si realmente intentaba hacer este ataque, hasta podría vencer a un "punk"… todavía sigo sin entender lo que me trato de decir. Me hubiese gustado haberlo entendido.

 _ ***Papyrus hace un "ataque especial"*  
*Te fue imposible esquivarlo***_

 _ **-Tu alma se hace pedazos-**_

 _Y este proceso, se repitió una y otra vez._

 _Para Chara, le era imposible llegar hasta la mitad de la vitalidad de Papyrus. Lo que descubrió con las batallas fallidas, era que la resistencia de Papyrus era más fuerte con cada ataque, haciendo casi imposible lastimarlo._

— ¿Cómo puedo tener complicaciones con este Monstruo? ¡Pensé que sería más fácil vencerlo! Pero tal parece que resulto ser más fuerte que su hermano… — _Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía desesperado(a), pero teniendo todavía determinación para seguir con esta masacre._ — Pienso que con algunas batallas más, por fin acabare con este monstruo. Aprendo de mis errores y de los ataques "nuevos".

— Deberías rendirte. — _Dijo sin vacilar el humano del suéter azul._ — Ya has pasado horas intentándolo, y siempre terminas perdiendo. Papyrus no se ve cansado, siento muy fuerte su determinación por detenerte, hasta podría decir, que su determinación es mucho mayor de la que tú me robaste. — _Este se acerca con el otro "humano" para detenerlo con sus manos._ — Aunque llegues a vencerlo, dudo que Papyrus te deje el paso libre para seguir adelante, y si bloquea el camino, tendrás que reiniciar y comenzar desde el principio… eso no te gustará, ¿cierto? No te gusta dejar las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?

— Tienes razón, si comienzo algo… lo termino… — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Es por eso que continuare, si reinicio ahora, sucederá lo mismo que acabas de decir… — _Empuja a su compañero para dejarlo al suelo._ — Así que ahórrate tus palabras.

 _Y de nuevo, comienza la batalla contra Papyrus._

 _Entre cada batalla y derrota, Chara pensaba una manera diferente para vencerlo._

 _Sabía muy bien que lo tomaría mucho tiempo para vencerlo de la manera en la cual lo estaba haciendo, y, aunque Chara es muy paciente para conseguir lo que quiere, no deseaba perder más tiempo en el mismo punto._

 _Y si… ¿lo engañaba?_

 _Papyrus no cambio por completo, tal vez, aquel "bondadoso Papyrus" podría perdonarlo, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho y de todo lo que le ha arrebatado._

 _ ***La batalla comienza*  
*Papyrus lanza el primer golpe*  
*Sobrevives al ataque*  
*Es tu turno*  
*Decides pasar tu turno fallando el ataque* **_

—… — _Papyrus se veía sorprendido ante la acción del humano._

 _ ***Papyrus hace otro ataque*  
*Sobrevives al ataque*  
*Decides pasar tu turno fallando el ataque* **_

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? — _Ahora Papyrus estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer._

 _ ***Papyrus hace otro ataque*  
*Sobrevives al ataque*  
*Decides pasar tu turno fallando el ataque* **_

— ¿N-No atacaras?

 _ ***Niegas con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Papyrus***_

— ¿Por qué?

 _ ***Le dices a Papyrus que ya no quieres pelear***_

— …—

 _ ***Pides disculpas***_

— ¿Qué? Te estás… ¿disculpando?

 _ ***Le respondes a Papyrus "si"***_

 _Papyrus guarda un momento de silencio. Los ataques que estaban detrás de el, desaparecen._

— **Creeré en ti, si tan sólo dejas ese cuchillo en el suelo y te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho…** — _Alza la voz._ — **Si no lo haces, entonces tendré que pasar por "un buen rato".**

 _ ***Tiras el**_ _ **cuchillo de juguete**_ _ **al suelo*  
*Te acercas a Papyrus lentamente, con los brazos abiertos*  
*Pides **__**clemencia**_ _ *****_

— …—

 _ ***El ojo de Papyrus deja de brillar***_

— No esperaba que tu llegaras arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho, pensé, que serías egoísta en no aceptar tus errores… pero veo que me equivoque, lo siento por juzgarte, humano.

 _ ***Papyrus alza los brazos*  
*Papyrus te esta perdonando* **_

— Gracias, humano, te ayudaré a que vayas por un buen camino, te ayudaré en estos tiempos difíciles, Nye heh heh.

 _ ***Te acercas al cuerpo de Papyrus*  
*Abrazas a Papyrus*  
*Te has equipado con el cuchillo de cocina***_

…

…

…

 _ **-No siempre debes confiar, en esa cara de ángel que portan los humanos-**_

 _ **-Algunas veces-**_

 _ **-Sólo es una careta para ocultar el**_ _ **demonio**_ _ **que tienen dentro-**_

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo.**

— ¡Sans, huesos flojos! ¡Levántate! — _Toca la puerta de la habitación de su hermano._ — Tenemos que recalibrar los puzzles. — _Continúa tocando la puerta._ — No me hagas entrar a tu habitación otra vez.

 _Desesperado porque Sans no se levantaba de la cama ni mucho menos respondía a su llamado, abrió la puerta sin un permiso previo. Al entrar, como siempre, encuentra la habitación de su hermano en desorden, no importaba cuantas veces llegase a limpiar su habitación, al día siguiente, volvía a su desorden original. Atravesando por todo aquel desorden, llega en donde está durmiendo Sans._

— ¡Sans! ¡Despierta! — _Comienza a zarandearlo con una de sus manos._ — Ya sé que estás despierto.

— Cinco horas más, por favor bro. — _Balbucea el mayor de los hermanos esqueletos._

— ¡¿Qué?! — _Alza aún más la voz._ — ¡Ni un minuto más! — _Sigue zarandeando a su hermano._ — ¡Sans!

— Esta bien, ya voy a levantarme. — _Empieza a levantarse de la cama con mucha lentitud._ — Cada vez te veo más animado, ¿ha sucedido algo que no me has contado?

— Y-Yo… — _Finge acomodar su bufanda._ — Nada importante, hago siempre lo mismo.

— ¿En serio? — _Toma su chaqueta._ — Has llegado tarde a casa últimamente, ¿Undyne te ha exigido que entrenes más para entrar a la guardia real? — _Mira a Papyrus._ — Se que el gran Papyrus tiene una buena condición, pero no debes esforzarte demasiado para entrar a la guardia real, recuerda que entrarás cuando estés totalmente listo, no debes apresurar el proceso, todo llega a su tiempo.

— ¡Undyne no me pide que entrene más de la cuenta! Yo he estado entrenando por mi propia cuenta después de su entrenamiento, he mejorado mis ataques, y si sigo así, tal vez sea parte de la guardia real, ¿no sería genial eso, Sans? — _Un "brillo" aparece en sus cuencas._

— Yep, eso sería genial. — _Termina de vestirse._ — Además de ser el mejor hermano de todo el subsuelo, serás el mejor guardia real, te lo aseguro. — _Guiña una de sus cuencas._

— ¡Nye heh heh! ¡Claro que seré el mejor! — _Levanto con algo de esfuerzo a Sans._ — Gracias hermano, por tu apoyo. — _Sonríe._

— Heh… — _Fija su vista hacia otra parte._ — De nada, bro.

— Sans, ¿has comido más de la cuenta? Te siento más pesado.

— Soy de **huesos grandes** , bro.

— Agh. — _Lo deja en el suelo._ — No perdamos más el tiempo, tenemos que ir a nuestros puestos de vigilancia, quiero ser el primero en encontrarme a un humano.

— Hablando de eso, quiero pedirte algo.

— ¿Pedirme algo? — _Mira confundido a Sans._

— Si, no quiero que estés solo con un humano, no todos son tan geniales como tú, así que si ves a un humano, llámame enseguida, ¿está claro?

— ¡No necesito que me cuides! Se defenderme solo, ya no soy un niño. — _Empieza a reprocharle._

— Ahora ya no es una petición, es una orden. — _Suspira._ — Lo hago por tu bien, Papyrus. Los humanos no son fáciles de **retener** o hacerles **cambiar de opinión**. No quiero perderte otra vez.

— Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Sans.

— Heh, eso sonó algo raro bro, como si ya me hubieras perdido en alguna ocasión.

 _Y eso era verdad, ya había perdido a Sans en una ocasión. Ver a su hermano hacerse polvo era muy doloroso._

 _Y por alguna razón, aquel momento cuando luchaba con el humano, desapareció. Pareciese como si todo haya sido un sueño, ya que después de que el humano lo atacara cuando lo estaba abrazando al pensar que este se arrepentía de sus acciones._

 _Al principio, pensó que sería una pesadilla, pero luego, se dio cuenta que todo había sido real._

 _Cuando el humano lo ataco por la espalda, el no murió, el ataque no fue definitivo para que el muriera._

— ¿Qué? Haz soportado mi ataque. — _Intenta atacarlo de nuevo, pero no era su turno, era turno de Papyrus._

— Tal parece, que no todas las personas pueden cambiar. Me has engañado.

 _ ***Papyrus ataca***_

 _ ***Te queda 1 de HP***_

— Ya no confiare en tu palabra. Ya no confiare en tus acciones. Ya nunca más confiare en ti. — _De sus cuencas, unas lágrimas comienza aparecer, para luego, bajar por sus pómulos._

 _ ***Intentas atacar, pero fallas***_

 _ ***Algo te impide atacar***_

 _ ***Una fuerza externa evita que muevas un musculo***_

 _ ***Una luz muy brillante se interpone en tu camino***_

 _ ***Los botones de "reiniciar" y "continuar" aparecen enfrente de ti***_

 _ ***Alguien conocido también está frente tuyo***_

— Es momento que te detengas. No permitiré que uses mi determinación para seguir causando daño a monstruos inocentes.

 _ ***Intentas moverte y gritar, pero no puedes***_

 _ ***Ves que esa persona que se ha estado arruinando tus planes, pone su mano derecha encima del botón "reiniciar"***_

— Lo siento, Papyrus. Todo ha sido mi culpa. — _Gira un poco su cabeza para ver al esqueleto._ — Si no fuera por mi curiosidad, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Todos esos resets que siempre terminaban con genocidio, esas veces que he visto llorar a todos por mis errores, han sido por mí. Y ahora, tuviste que ser tú en enfrentarte a un enemigo muy peligro, también, tuviste que ver morir a tu hermano Sans. Eso ya no podía perdonármelo, es por eso que tratare de arreglar mis errores… aunque… — _Guarda un momento de silencio._ — Si reinicio ahora, no evitara que Chara vuelva y trate de recrear la ruta genocida. Tal vez esto se vuelva a repetir, pero puedes evitarlo cambiando todo lo que ha sucedido desde el principio de la ruta, cometerás muchos errores, pero en un reinicio, el genocidio podrá evitarse, y todos los monstruos podrán ser libres, como siempre debió ser. Confío en ti, Papyrus. — _Aprieta el botón de "reiniciar"._ — Espero y algún día llegues a perdonarme, y también, espero que algún día volvamos a ser amigos como la primera vez.

 _En ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro._

 _Despertó agitado._

 _Debía hacer lo que le pidió aquel otro humano del suéter azul. Evitar ver morir a sus amigos y a su hermano otra vez._

— ¡Oh! ¿En verdad soné de esa manera? Lo siento. — _Responde el comentario de su hermano._ — Algunas veces ya no sé lo que digo, nye heh heh. — _Ríe con nerviosismo._

— Ok… — _Amplia más su sonrisa._ — Bueno… es momento de ir a "trabajar".

— Así se habla, hermano.

 _Los dos tenían el propósito de cuidarse sin que lo supieran._

 _Ver morir a su hermano se repetirá en varias ocasiones. Sentirán odio y tristeza por no haber defendido a esa persona especial. Pero un día, todo eso cambiara. Sólo deben esperar._

 _ **-Deseo un**_ _ **final feliz**_ _ **a lado de todas las personas que quiero-**_

 _ **-Obtenerse aquel final no será fácil-**_

 _ **-Pero no me rendiré para obtenerlo-**_

 _ **-Yo**_ _ **confió**_ _ **en que todo cambiara-**_

 _ **-Y algún día, seremos felices-**_


End file.
